


When the Lizard Sheds It's Skin

by Kurisute



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Devil Homura - Freeform, F/F, Godoka - Freeform, Heavily inspired from the concept movie, spoilers for the entire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisute/pseuds/Kurisute
Summary: No matter what you do,You'll always be damned.





	When the Lizard Sheds It's Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This story switches from first person perspective to third person perspective, so I apologize if that irritates anyone. Also, as with my other two stories, these are taken from my DeviantArt from over 10 months ago so my writing may or may not be the same.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar errors!

I’m always going back, each and every time. The failures build up into a pit in my mind, each and every single one I lose a piece of myself, the self that had died long ago.

I don’t care. None of it matters anymore. If I can have her, I’ll die a thousand deaths. Who, who am I at this point? Who was I?

I don’t know, it’s been so long since I turned and looked back. Once the lizard sheds its skin, it cannot have it back.

And so she wishes. She wishes a wish that rewrote the universe and turned it on its head. There she saved all Puella Magi’s, past, future, present, from each and every timeline and prevented a witch from being born, there and then, were the Puella Magi’s no longer damned. Though, how is it fair?

I was the only one who hadn’t been saved. She left me. She left me, and I was left in the pit of failure I had dug for myself.

A witch, being a Puella Magi is doomed to become. No matter how hard you are to fight, to breathe or to live means nothing once you sign the contract. You aren’t what you were, and you never will be again. You are damned from the beginning who wish upon a star, from the beginning that you even thought of it.

You fall into despair, and there and then do you destroy the good you had aspired to do, the irony that is a Puella Magi.

And I found myself becoming one, I was no longer a mortal or a Puella Magi, I had become a witch and there I had to stay in the phony city, I couldn’t leave.

And here the lizard girl was freed from the city, clawing and screaming on her way out. It was only until she realized that she was going to see her and be saved by the one she had been seeking out since the beginning.

And then God came, descending from the heavens along with her messengers in tow, stating that it had been a busy time and she could not come sooner.

The God had not had any time to relax, Do you know what happiness is?

The God had not had her name called, God had not called anyone's name. God was not sought out or had sought out, happiness is the warmth of your family or freshly baked eggs in the morning.  
Though God alone cannot have any of that.

And so the lizard girl lay waiting to be saved, she would finally be with her. God smiled and whispered to the lizard girl “It’s alright now, you’re safe.” And so, God grasped her hands.

Though a lizard is deceitful, just like a fox, it never keeps its promise.

The lizard girl ripped a part of God from heaven, stealing their power and taking the others, pulling them back into her phony city. It’s love, she swears, smiling as she had finally been set free. She’d finally gotten her, she’d saved her.

It was a power, stronger than despair, stronger than all combined.

Love.

And so, the lizard girl, became a God, a God herself. Though not exactly, a demon herself, and here as it was the Puella Magi’s were damned once again, and the lizard girl became happy, saving her love and bowing to blissful ignorance.

And here she shall fall, falling from the cliff into ignorance only until the day she shall fight her love, but until then the lizard girl shall stay in her phony city, and her phony world, having achieved her goal.

The Yin and the Yang, never truly mixing shall once again clash, a battle the lizard girl had ignored. And once again,

The lizard sheds its skin.


End file.
